Too Scared To Tell
by Katief20
Summary: Nick Rowan's life hinges on a young boy finding the courage to do the right thing
1. Chapter 1

A cold February night. No one was out and about in Ashfordly. It was nearly eleven, and people were either in their warm beds or ensconced by their firesides. No such luck for PC Nick Rowan walking a lonely beat in Ashfordly that night.

Down by the canal was an area which although lonely and part derelict did contain some in use warehouses and various sheds, lock ups and garages. And it was outside one of these sheds a small gang had congregated. They were boys about thirteen to fourteen years of age and totalled five in number.

"What's in this one?" one boy asked peering through the window of a lock up. "Eh, look, clothes and stuff. Must be using it for storage. It'll go up like fun, this." He looked round at a smaller boy near the back of the group. "Well, come on, you know what you have to do."

The boy hesitated. "Its wrong innit?"

"You said you wanted to be in our gang right? Well you have to pass an initiation. This is it. You're gonna burn that shed to the ground." The older boy pushed a petrol soaked rag and some matches at the other boy. "Go on then. I'll even smash t' window for you so you can throw it in." As he spoke he picked up a half brick from the ground and slung it through the window of the shed. Then he looked back at the smaller boy. "Come on! Light that rag and sling it through the window. Do it!"

The smaller boy slowly struck the match but before he could do anything Nick Rowan emerged out of the darkness. "Oi - drop that – now!" he shouted.

The boy froze in Nick's torchlight and dropped match and rag even as the other boys shouted, "Copper!" and ran scattering in all directions. The smaller boy after momentarily freezing also took to his heels. Nick went after him only pausing to check that the rag hadn't lit. They could deal with the damaged window later.

The lad was nippy and Nick was wearing heavy greatcoat and boots. He was not really holding out much hope of catching him until the lad shot into one of the derelict warehouses nearby.

Nick followed him pausing as he entered the vast space. He shone his torch around noting the warehouse was two tier with a balcony/ mezzanine running down one side of it with offices leading off. There was a staircase at the far side of the warehouse leading up to this balcony and Nick heard a small scuffling noise up there. Clearly that was where his quarry had gone.

Nick walked slowly over to the staircase which was metal and safe and got to the balcony level safely. The boy had probably intended to try to hide in one of the offices or get out through them but despite the dereliction of the warehouse these offices were still locked and there was no escape route. Down the far end of the balcony, trapped against the wall was the boy Nick was chasing.

"All right sonny, games up," Nick said. "Come on."

The boy did not attempt to move. "Oh come on," Nick said impatiently. "Don't make me come to you."

"Didn't mean no harm," the boy mumbled.

"Yeah right, just going to burn that shed down for the fun of it were you?" Nick said sarcastically. "Stop mucking about and come on."

The boy shook his head and pressed himself further against the wall. Nick muttered something to himself and began to walk down the mezzanine toward the boy. He had got about halfway down when the balcony floor which must have been rotten gave up the ghost. It collapsed sending Nick crashing down to the warehouse level below.

The boy was terrified. He stared at the gaping hole in the floor where the young constable had crashed through. He pressed himself against the side of the wall furthest away from the edge of the balcony and began to inch slowly down the corridor toward the stairs. He crawled past the hole in the floor where Nick had gone through and then crawled along toward the stairs managing to make it safely.

He scrambled down the steps and then went over to where Nick was lying on the ground. Nick had been lucky in the sense there was a pile of compacted builders sand in the warehouse and he had half landed on it albeit still heavily on his left side then twisted somehow and slid down this onto the ground landing on his back. But even with the cushioning he knew he had done himself some damage.

For a moment there had been nothing then the pain hit. It felt like his chest was being crushed and breathing was absolute agony. He closed his eyes fighting the pain. He became aware of someone standing next to him and he opened his eyes again. Looking up he saw the boy standing over him.

Nick ran his tongue over his lips trying to speak. "Help," he managed. "Get help. Phone box…."

He couldn't speak after that and closed his eyes again. Dimly he heard the boy run from the warehouse. After that and for some time Nick was not aware of very much at all as he fought to breathe.

The boy did not go to the phone box and summons help. He instead began to run for home. It was easy to get into the two up two down terrace where he lived and where his parents slept oblivious to the fact their son was out that night. The boy just climbed onto the lean to kitchen roof and from there scrambled through his bedroom window. He sat on his bed, dressed and trembling knowing he should get help yet terrified of the consequences.

In Ashfordly Police Station Alf Ventress, reading the paper heard the nearby clock strike eleven. He folded the paper knowing Nick Rowan would be in shortly as his beat finished at that time and went to put on the kettle.

The clock's hands moved onto eleven-thirty. Alf had been watching the hands as they dragged round and at eleven forty he rang Sergeant Blaketon at home.

Oscar was not in bed he was reading by the fire, and answered the phone quickly. "Blaketon," he said crisply.

"Evening, sarge," Alf said. "Sorry to disturb yer. Its Nick Rowan. I think there's a problem."

Phil had been in bed and went through to the living room of his small flat to answer the phone. He put it down looking distracted. A pretty blonde came to the door of the bedroom which opened onto the lounge.

"It's the middle of the night," she said complainingly.

"Sorry luv. Got to go to the nick," Phil said pushing past her to get into the bedroom.

"What!"

"Its urgent, all right? One o' t' lads is missing."

"Well I won't be here Phil when you get back. I'm sick of this. Cancelled dates, interrupted dates…"

"Be fair Sandy! I can't help it can I?" Phil paused. "Look, talk later. I've got to go."

Twelve o'clock. Nick faintly heard a clock strike midnight. He was trembling with cold and the pain in the left side of his chest was excruciating. Breathing hurt. He was also aware of pain in the left side of his stomach and blood soaking through his left sleeve. His senses were dimmed but he knew enough if that boy had gone and phoned for help it would have been here for now. Nick knew that he had been left here, alone, helpless and in serious trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was in bed but not asleep; she was reading. She knew Nick would be home soon and thought she'd settle down to sleep then. However she looked up as she heard a car coming up to the house and then jumped as someone banged on the front door of the Police House.

She pulled on her dressing gown and ran downstairs. "Sergeant Blaketon!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hallo Dr Rowan. Can I come in?"

Kate stepped back to let him into the Police House's small sitting room then turned to face him. "Its Nick, isn't it?" she demanded

"He's missing Dr Rowan. He was last heard from at nine and all was well and he was due to finish his beat at eleven but he didn't come in."

"So is he hurt? Has there been an accident?"

"Well, at the moment, we just don't know. We've checked the hospitals of course but he's not been brought in anywhere. They would have told us, anyway. But I've got lads searching every inch of Ashfordly for him. We'll find him. I should try not to worry."

"Try not to worry! He could be lying injured somewhere! I'm going to get out there and look for him myself."

"No. Dr Rowan – Kate – we're out there looking for him ourselves. You're more help to us – and to him – if you stay by the phone. The minute I hear anything you'll be the first to know."

Kate turned to him and he felt sorry for her as he saw the raw fear on her face. "Can I ask someone to sit with you, Dr Rowan? " he asked her gently.

"I'm fine Sergeant. Just – just let me know will you? "

"As I said, the minute I know anything." Oscar paused. "Well, I'll get along then. See how the search is going."

Kate saw him out of the house, shut the door and leaned against it heavily. Then, giving herself a mental shake she went to bank up the fire. It was going to be a long night for everyone.

Ten constables had come into the station to help form a search party. Divided into pairs, they were all given a section of Nick Rowan's beat to search. Phil and his partner had searched the section they had been allocated, now they had returned to the station anxious and worried. Alf silently put a cup of tea in from of young Bellamy and put a hand on the lad's shoulder as he sat down wearily at his desk and put his head in his hands.

"What can have happened, Alf?" Phil said miserably. "There's no sign of him anywhere." He looked up at the older constable. "Come on Alf. Its bad, isn't it?"

Alf looked across at the station clock. Two am. "Don't give up just yet lad," he said quietly but knowing deep down that the longer this went on the more serious it got.

Oscar was in his office running a finger over a map of Ashfordly. The lads forming the search team were all coming back in with no reports. There was a diving team coming over in the morning to search the waterways. They had a dog team out but nothing had been found yet. He looked up as his office door opened.

"Inspector Mallory is here, Sarge," Alf said and stood back to let the inspector into Oscar's room.

Oscar got to his feet. "Thank you for coming over, sir," he said. "Alf- tea please."

The inspector indicated for Oscar to sit back down and then he himself sat opposite his sergeant. "Update me, Sergeant," he said.

"Nick Rowan made point at nine o'clock," Oscar Blaketon said referring to the method used by police officers in the sixties before personal radios were available of staying in touch; essentially using police boxes in the area to phone in and pick up messages. "He were due off shift at eleven. Only no one has heard from him."

"Mm. So he's been missing since nine effectively?"

"Aye."

"Any of the search party found anything?"

"No sign at all. Streets quiet, no reports. Diving team are coming over at first light." Oscar looked up as Alf came in with the tea. He carried on, it was safe with Alf who after all knew the score. " I'm worried, sir."

Sitting in his room the boy was crying. He wiped his sleeve roughly across his face. He made a decision. He would tell his dad. But not yet. Wait a bit longer perhaps when it was daylight. His dad would be even more cross if he were woken in the middle of the night…

Nick felt so cold…..he had wondered whether to try crawling to the door of the warehouse to give himself a better chance of being found. But he was in so much pain and breathing was so hard he knew he couldn't do it.

He knew now that he had been abandoned and his bitter anger at the boy who had run off into the night and left the young constable lying badly injured helped keep Nick going as he lay on that floor through that long night.

Kate sat by the fire hugging her knees watching the flames. It was warm by the fire but she felt so cold inside. She'd got dressed and put on warm trousers and jumper but still felt shaky and shivery. Reaction she thought her medical training automatically kicking in. She wanted to get up, go into the night and search for Nick despite what Sergeant Blaketon had said but she knew that Oscar had been right to insist she stay and wait. However hard this proved to be.

It was six o'clock in the morning when Oscar came back to the Police House. It was still dark. Kate flung open the door as he walked up the path, the light from the house illuminating her.

"We've not found him yet, Dr Rowan," Oscar said gently.

"Its not good is it?" Kate asked bluntly.

"We'll search the area again at first light. There's, well, just to be safe mind, there's divers coming over to check the waterways – canals and such like. Its just a precaution nothing more."

Kate ran a hand over her eyes fighting to keep her tears back.

"I'll get someone to come and stay with you Dr Rowan," Oscar said quietly.

"No. No, I'm fine Sergeant, really. I just wish I could come and help you look. At least I'd be doing something, not just sat here, waiting for you to knock on the door and tell me he's badly hurt or worse!"

"Dr Rowan – Kate." Oscar paused. "I know you and I don't always see eye to eye. But I do care about my lads you know. And Nick, well, he's a bloody good copper. I don't want you telling him, that, mind, when we find him. I – well, I just wanted to you let you know."

"Sergeant." Kate paused. "Thank you."

She watched him drive away and walked slowly back into the house, where the lonely waiting went on.

Alf brought Oscar and the inspector another cup of tea at seven.

"How are the lads bearing up Alf?" Oscar asked.

"Well, they're worried, sarge." Alf paused. "Young Phil isn't too good, in particular. They know, sarge, this isn't looking very good."

Mallory got to his feet. "Get them all together Ventress. We'll come and have a chat with them before we go back out there."

Dawn light was streaking into the sky as the boy, got off his bed and went to the door of the bedroom where his parents lay sleeping. They weren't up yet, as his dad was going back on nights at the local factory and his shift time was eight o'clock that evening.

The boy knocked on the door, quietly, then louder. "Da, Da, I need to talk ter yer."

Nick was floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was coughing and the coughing was increasing the pain in his chest. He was shivering violently too which increased his misery as he lay helplessly on the cold floor oblivious to the new day dawning.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven thirty in the morning. The door of the police station at Ashfordly opened and a man came in with a young boy. The man was probably in his late thirties, clean shaven and seemed uneasy. He hesitated, startled probably to see so many constables in the station duty room.

Alf wearily moved to the front desk, picked up a pen automatically. "What seems to be the problem, sir?" he asked.

"Well." The man was clearly nervous. "Me name's Shaw, Harry Shaw, of Carters Row. Its my boy, Tom here, you see. I didn't know. If I'd known he – we – would have been here sooner."

Alf looked down at the boy standing with his father. About thirteen he reckoned. Small for his age though and he looked like he had been crying.

"Want to tell me about it Tom?" Alf asked not unkindly.

Tom looked at his dad. "Speak yer stupid bugger!" his father snapped. "Or I'll clout you the hardest you've ever had!"

"Now then, sir," Oscar Blaketon felt obliged to step forward. "No call for that."

"Oh you'll think different when he tells you what he's told me." The man shook the boy's shoulder. "Go on!"

"I were out last night." Tears began to roll down the boy's cheeks again. "Me da and me ma didn't know. I were out with some lads from school. We were gonna burn a shed down near the canal."

"These lads have been picking on Tom at school,"his father intervened. "And they said they'd stop it and let him join their gang if he did this daft business of setting fire to this shed."

Oscar Blaketon now took an interest in the conversation and also came over to the desk "And?" he said in a voice that was pure ice.

"Well this bobby came along as we were about to burn the shed. And he chased us off. I mean we all split up and he chased just me." Tommy swallowed. "So I ran into this big building nearby. The door were open you see. Its like a warehouse place. I've been in there before. You can get in, dead easy. There's like a balcony and I thought I could hide up there."

Alf and Phil exchanged looks.

"Only this copper chased me onto this balcony and I knew he had me. Nowhere to go. And he started to walk toward me only the balcony broke, floor must have been rotten. He fell through onto the floor of the warehouse."

"And then?" Mallory demanded. "You did – what?"

"I got down from the balcony and I went to the bobby but he were hurt like. He asked me to go to a phone box. But I wanted my ma and my da. So I ran home instead." Tommy looked down at the floor. "And I did tell me da but –"

"He told me not twenty minutes since. He waited all night to tell me." Harry Shaw shook his head disbelievingly. "I'm that sorry. If I'd known – I didn't even know the little bugger was out. He climbed through t'window he told me."

"You're coming with us." Blaketon said to Tommy. "You're going to show us exactly where this warehouse is."

"The bobby'll be all right won't he?" Tommy asked wiping tears away with his sleeve.

"You had better hope so, son," Blaketon told him. "You had better hope so."

Five minutes later two police cars were sweeping through Ashfordly. In the first one was PC's Bellamy and Ventress and they had with them Tommy with his father Harry Shaw. In the second car was Inspector Mallory and Sergeant Blaketon.

No one spoke apart from Tommy giving the occasional direction to Phil in the driving seat. The police officers knew it was a real possibility that Tommy had probably gone to speak to his father too late for anything to be done for Nick Rowan.

Tommy was able to identify the quickest route and within minutes the cars pulled up in front of the warehouse. They got out and Phil moved forward eagerly. But Oscar put a hand on his arm. "No, Bellamy. You wait here with Mr Shaw and his son."

"Sarge!"

Alf said, "Its better this way, Phil."

And Phil knew what Alf, and Oscar Blaketon were trying to say, that they did not think they would find Nick alive and they wanted to spare Phil the horror of finding his colleague and friend beyond any help they could offer.

Feeling sick, Phil nodded and stepped back. As he did so he made eye contact with the boy's father who instinctively pulled his son close to him. As they watched the Inspector, Sergeant and Constable walk toward the warehouse, Harry Shaw said dully to Phil. "They think its too late don't they?"

Phil didn't reply.

"Oh Christ." Shaw looked down at his son "Tom what have you done?"

Entering the warehouse which was still in half darkness Sergeant Blaketon snapped on his powerful torch. It immediately picked up Nick lying on the floor and the three officers ran to him. The first things they noted was, that Nick's eyes were closed and his lips had a bluish tinge. _It was too late._

And then Nick's eyes wearily opened and focused on the three officers. "Nick, lad," Sergeant Blaketon dropped down beside him, putting a hand on his constable's shoulder as Nick coughed and gasped with the pain. "Take it easy, lad, easy." He looked up to tell Alf to arrange for an ambulance but Alf was already running back toward the cars to do this.

Oscar pulled off his greatcoat and covered Nick with it and Mallory did the same thing. "Where's it hurting, son?" the Inspector asked his constable gently.

"Chest, sir. Rib.s…..," Nick muttered, coughing again. He looked up at Blaketon. "Chasing some kid…."

"We know, we know," Oscar Blaketon said gently. "T'lad did come to tell us but he waited whilst first light to tell his father. He left you all night Nick. I'm that sorry."

"Not your fault. Glad….glad you're here though." Nick winced with pain and Mallory put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll soon have you in hospital," he said. "You hang on in there, lad."

Glancing up the Inspector caught Blaketon's eye. They both knew Nick had done himself quite a bit of damage and they were concerned about how cold he was.

"Its going to be all right," Blaketon said kindly. "Its going to be all right lad. We've got you now." Looking back at Mallory he said, "And that beggar who left you like this is going to get what he deserves an' all."

Kate was sat hugging her knees by the fire. She was drinking another cup of tea. She didn't really want it but it gave her something to do.

She jumped up half spilling it as she heard a car coming to the house. She was through the door and halfway down the front path before Oscar Blaketon had even got out of his car.

"Well?" She asked hugging her cardigan to her.

"We've got him Dr Rowan. He's hurt but he's alive."

"I'll just lock the door. You can explain the rest on the way to the hospital."

Tommy had been taken back to the station with his father by Phil Bellamy. The two had been put in the interview room and Inspector Mallory was now in there with them. Phil was sitting in on the interview.

Tommy would not tell who he had been with that night and seemed intent on taking any blame solely on his shoulders. As far as Mallory was concerned that was fine. The boy had had ample opportunity to stop this and to put Nick Rowan through such an ordeal was completely unforgiveable.

The boy was to be charged with criminal damage and the attempted arson on the shed. Tommy's father sat with his head in his hands as the charges were laid.

Rising to his feet he said to Mallory, "Can I speak to yer Inspector. Outside, like?"

Mallory nodded and took Shaw out into the duty room whilst Phil stayed in the interview room with the boy.

Shaw cleared his throat. "Its serious this isn't it?" he said.

"I'm afraid it is, sir," Mallory said. "A Court will take a very dim view especially in light of your son refusing to name his accomplices and failing to seek help for a seriously injured police constable."

"It'll mean – well, like approved school, won't it?" Shaw pressed referring to the residential institutions in existence at the time to which courts sent youngsters who had committed serious offences and were deemed beyond their parents control.

"Almost certainly."

Shaw ran a hand over his eyes. "Its all my fault, this. You see me wife's parents never wanted Tom to go to that school he's at. He weren't bright enough to get himself into the grammar school, failed his eleven plus. But they said they'd pay for him to go a boarding school which would help Tom get on. They've got money see? But I were too proud to accept so Tom went to Ashfordly High instead. And this is t'result." Shaw shook his head. "He's not bad Inspector. He's not. And going to an approved school – Tom won't survive that."

"With respect Mr Shaw. At the moment I simply don't care. My only concern is for my constable."

"I know. I know. " Shaw paused. "How badly hurt is he?"

"I don't know. I've not heard anything." Mallory paused. "We'll get the paperwork processed, then I'll let you take your boy home. He'll appear at court tomorrow morning for a preliminary hearing. He may be remanded in custody until his full hearing, I warn you."

Oscar Blaketon was sat in a corridor at the Ashfordly Hospital. He was contemplating how hospitals which were busy places could be such lonely ones. Odd that, really.

He heard someone walking down the corridor toward him. It was Kate. He got up and turned to meet her and he knew when he saw her face.

"He's hurt Sergeant. But they say he should be fine." She managed a small smile. "He'll be fine."

Oscar cleared his throat. "Hurt?"

"He's broken a couple of ribs and he's terribly bruised all over. He's also got some bruising on one lung. That's why he was having trouble with his breathing. And of course he was very cold and dehydrated too. But he's having some oxygen and he's had pain killers and he's comfortable and he's doing fine."

"That's grand news Kate," Blaketon said his normally sombre face breaking into a smile despite the tiredness and weariness, "just grand.." He paused. "Could I see him? Just for a moment, mind. I won't get him tired or owt."

"Yes. Of course. Come on." She smiled at him and walked back with him down the corridor towards the room Nick had been given.

Oscar went in hesitantly with Kate next to him. Nick was looking pretty bashed up with numerous bruises to his face. He w as on oxygen as Kate had said and also various other monitoring equipment and he was so pale. His eyes were closed but he did manage to open them as Oscar leaned over him and said gently, "How are things lad?"

Nick managed to mutter, "All right, sarge."

"I'm sorry we didn't find you lad. But don't worry that little beggar who left you all night will get what's coming to him, don't you fret about that. You just rest up and get yourself back on your feet." Oscar looked at Kate. "You too Dr Rowan. Its been quite a night after all."

"Thank you Sergeant. For looking out for him."

"I do care Dr Rowan." He looked down quietly at Nick.. "In my way."

"I know. I really do, know."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later and Phil Bellamy had called in at the hospital to see Nick who was looking much better, sitting up and much more comfortable although he was still bruised around the face and in some pain from the damaged ribs.

"So how long are you malingering in here for?" Phil asked with a grin as he sat down by Nick's bed.

"Hoping to be out of here tomorrow or the day after," Nick said. "What's going on at the station then?"

"Oh just the usual. You give us all a real fright you know. Next time you go clomping round a derelict warehouse in your size tens check the floor's up to it first eh? You dozy sod."

"Cheers. I'll remember that."

"And Sandy's dumped me," Phil said sorrowfully. "Had to abandon her to go looking for you! Lets just say she weren't that impressed."

Nick gave a snort. "You've been looking for an excuse to give Sandy the push for weeks."

"Well, yeah. She were all right but she couldn't half moan," Phil said with a wince. "Any road plenty more fish in the sea as they say." He looked up as the door to Nick's room opened then jumped to his feet as Sergeant Blaketon and no less a personage than Inspector Mallory came in.

"Evening sir," Phil murmured. "Sarge."

"Its all right Bellamy you're not on shift now," Blaketon said. "But we do want a word with PC Rowan if we may."

Nick looked slightly anxious as Phil said to Nick, "I'll call in and see you at home, mate, if you're home tomorrow."

"Thanks Phil." As the door closed behind his colleague Nick looked quizzically at his superiors.

"Its all right, lad, its not trouble, as such," said Blaketon reassuringly.

"We had a visit this afternoon. From Harry Shaw, Tom Shaw's father," began Inspector Mallory then stopped as the door to Nick's room opened and this time Kate came in. She stopped.

"Oh – shall I wait outside?" she asked.

"No, no, come in Dr Rowan. In a way this concerns you too," said Blaketon.

She raised an eyebrow at Nick as she sat down by his bed.

"To continue," said Inspector Mallory, "we had a visit from Tommy Shaw's father Harry this afternoon. He told us that Tommy is very upset by the events of the other night."

Kate saw Nick's fingers convulsively grab the blankets on his bed tightly and she instinctively took hold of his hand.

"Mr Shaw told us that Tommy has had nightmares and has been very distressed by what happened," went on Inspector Mallory. "He knows that what he did was wrong, his father says, and he is distressed he didn't go and get help for you. In short, what Tommy wants to do is come and see you Nick and apologise for his actions."

There was a silence. Nick did not respond.

"How would you feel about seeing Tommy, Nick?" Oscar asked carefully. "Its absolutely your decision, lad."

"We'll stand by whatever decision you make," Mallory assured Nick.

Nick looked levelly at them. "I don't want to see him," he replied quietly. "He could have phoned the station after it happened. Or he could have told his dad straight away. But he waited all those hours. Whatever his reasons, I don't want to hear any apology from him. Its empty words."

The two senior officers looked at each other.

"For what its worth lad, we're with you on this one," Mallory admitted. "Frankly if Mr Shaw hadn't been so – insistent – we would never have come to you with this."

"Don't you worry," Blaketon told Nick.. "That lad will get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it. You rest up Nick and don't worry about it any more."

When the two officers had left Nick glanced at Kate. "I'm right aren't I?" he asked her.

"Yes," she told him gently. "It was unforgiveable what that boy did. Nick – I really thought I'd lost you that night. I don't think I'll ever forget it. It was the longest night of my life."

He said, "It wasn't just the pain although that was bad enough. It was the cold as well." He hesitated. "When he ran off, the boy, I really thought he would do something, get some help down there. When I realised he hadn't…" Nick shook his head. "No, there's nothing he can say to make this any better. It's beyond that Kate."

Nick came home from hospital the following day and Kate took some time off work to look after him. He said he didn't need looking after but Kate begged to differ and he gave in. Privately she was worried about him. He was inclined to want to sleep a lot, and was generally quiet and withdrawn. But when she tried to draw Nick out, tried to get to the bottom of things as it were, he closed down. Kate thought a lot of it was delayed shock and hoped time, rest and quiet days at home would prove a remedy.

So that afternoon Nick was asleep on the sofa and she was doing some work in the kitchen. She'd put her head round the door a couple of times but he seemed fine and comfortable. So she was really annoyed when the quiet of the afternoon was disturbed by an insistent knocking – banging really – on the office door of the Police House.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Kate went through to the office and sharply opened the door. A young boy was stood on the step, looking pinched and cold.

"Hallo," she said, speaking more gently than she had first intended. "Who are you?"

"Please," the boy said. "Please, I need to speak to the policeman."

"Well. He's not here at the moment," Kate answered gently. "But I can get help for you. Tell me what's wrong? What's your name?"

"Tommy, miss. Tommy Shaw. Please miss. I need to speak to the policeman."

Tommy Shaw. Kate knew immediately who this was.

"You shouldn't be here." She spoke sharply.

"Had to come miss. I need to speak to the policeman. I need to tell him. I'm sorry, I am." The boy was shivering now and Kate despite herself began to soften. But then she tensed as –

"Kate! What's up?" Nick came into the office behind her. Damn.

"Nick." She turned anxiously toward him. "Its Tommy Shaw. He's turned up on the doorstep. He wants to see you."

Nick wordlessly moved to stand beside Kate at the doorway. "What do you want?" he asked Tommy. "Does your dad know you're here?"

"No. I just came here, like. I needed to come and see yer. I'm that sorry you see. I had to tell yer." Tommy stolidly wiped tears away. "I don't know what I were thinking of. All of it, I mean."

"Nick. He's freezing. We should at least get him in the house and let him warm up a bit," Kate whispered.

Nick did see the sense of this. "All right," he said reluctantly. "You take him in the house and I'll ring Ashfordly. They'll have to tell his father where he is and send a car over to pick him up."

Kate cleared away the work on the kitchen table, then indicated the boy should sit down at the table which he did.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked him. "It'll warm you up a bit." As she put the milk on to boil she said, "It was wrong of you not to tell your mum or dad where you were going. They'll be worried. And you really shouldn't be here you know." She paused. "Weren't you nervous of coming here?"

"Aye. But I had to come. I keep thinking about it and what I did. I want to go back and do it different in my head but I can't." The boy stopped speaking and looked down at the table as Nick came into the room.

"Ashfordly are sending over a car for him," he said to Kate watching as she put the drink in front of the boy.

"Nick." She put a hand on his arm. "I know – what we said. But – could you hear Tommy out for a minute? It must have taken some courage to come and knock on that door you know."

Nick looked silently at Tommy and then moved to the table and sat down opposite him. Kate did not join them but stood leaning against the kitchen units, watching.

"Look at me Tommy," Nick said.

The boy lifted his head and looked at Nick.

"What do you want to say?" Nick asked him.

"I'm really sorry. For all of it. For going to burn down that shed for starters. I never should've said I'd do it. But t'other lads said they'd leave me alone at school if I did. I couldn't see any other road round it."

"Could you not have told your mum or your dad what was happening at school?"

"No.. I'd have got it double at school, I swear, if I'd grassed. They would have known if I'd talked because me mum and me dad would have come to the school and they'd have known."

"Right."

"When you chased me," Tommy went on, "I were scared. I thought I could hide in that warehouse. I didn't think you'd find me in there but you did. When you – fell through that floor – I were sure you were dead. So I went over to you."

"I spoke to you," Nick said. "I asked you to get help."

"An' I wish I had," Tommy gulped. "I should've, I know I should've but I didn't an' I'm that sorry." And then he lost his self control completely and put his head down in his arms on the table and began sobbing convulsively. Kate moved immediately to him and put her arms round him trying to comfort him glancing pleadingly at Nick.

"Tommy. Tommy, I believe you're sorry." Nick said quietly.

"Come on," Kate said, "Sit up now. Its all right."

Tommy sat up in his chair eyes fixed on Nick.

"I do believe you're sorry, Tommy," Nick told him. "You're still in a lot of trouble, sonny, I can't lie to you about that. But I do believe you're sorry about what happened."

"I know I'm in trouble. I don't care even if I do have to go to a school for naughty kids. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. That were all I cared about. And I'll never do owt like this again I swear."

"No. No I don't think you will." Nick despite himself was moved by the boy and absolutely sure he was genuine. No child could act out such distress. And Nick himself felt strangely soothed by the boy's genuine remorse.

A few weeks later Nick was stood in the corridor of Ashfordly Magistrates Court with Kate. Nick was back on duty and again in uniform although not quite back on full duties as yet.

He and Kate looked up as Inspector Mallory came walking toward them.

"Tommy's been given a reprieve," said Inspector Mallory. "A suspended custodial sentence. If you hadn't spoken up for him in open court PC Rowan I suspect it would have been a different story."

"I just felt he meant what he was saying, when he said he was sorry." Nick replied. "Easily led maybe and a bit slow but I didn't think he was bad. Approved school would have been the very worst place for a kid like him."

"Well I agree as it happens," Mallory said. "It was a brave thing for him to do, searching you out and speaking to you face to face. With any luck Tommy'll turn things around for himself now."

They stopped speaking as Tommy came up to them with his parents.

"We just wanted to say, thanks," Harry Shaw said to Nick. "For speaking up for the lad."

"Tommy's going to get a real chance now," Mrs Shaw said. "My parents are paying for him to go to a school – a real good school. The school's agreed to take Tom and they'll be able to bring him on – help him with the lessons he finds hard. It's a real chance for you Tom."

Tommy smiled looking happier than he had for some time.

"It's a last chance this Tommy," Nick said. "No more reprieves. Don't make an idiot out of me after I've spoken up for you."

"No Mr Rowan. And – thanks, like."

The family moved off and Inspector Mallory said briskly, "Well that's that. I must get back to HQ. Hope to see you back on full duties soon PC Rowan." He nodded at Kate then briskly strode out of the building.

"I'm proud of you Nick Rowan," Kate said squeezing Nick's hand.

He gave her a smile and a quick kiss. "You're not so bad yourself Dr Rowan."

"Rowan" Oscar Blaketon bawled down the corridor. "We haven't got all day."

Nick gave Kate a rueful grin then turned to join his Sergeant. Kate watched him go with a smile. It was good for things to be getting back to normal.


End file.
